This application relates generally to managing maintenance of equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to identification, categorization, and integration of unplanned maintenance repair and overhaul (MRO) work in an MRO business organization.
A number of businesses focus their operations on the maintenance, repair or overhaul of complex equipment. Aircraft fleet and truck fleet maintenance are two commonly known businesses in this arena. In addition other business that have to maintain expensive complex machinery and other capital equipment such as fully automated manufacturing plants also require the maintenance, repair and/or overhaul of their equipment to keep the business operations running profitably.
Historically, within MRO business organizations, resource planning has been performed as a product of resource availability within a very near term time window, usually within weeks. The specific scheduling activity of MRO tasks usually is the product of responding to emergencies and matters of necessities to keep a particular end item, or a piece of equipment, in service. The result is that maintenance schedules often serve as general guidelines with critical resources being poorly allocated. Those resources typically need to be continually swapped and reallocated in an ad hoc manner to meet the emergency maintenance needs. This informality often results in both excessive equipment down times and excessive cost of maintenance.
Scheduling systems have been developed to permit the performance of MRO tasks to a predefined schedule and support that schedule with the correct components, raw materials, information, skilled or certified personnel, tooling and facilities. The ability to reliably schedule MRO work is important to an MRO business and its customers. The predictability of schedule performance is one of the most difficult issues facing MRO management. Such predictability is the foundation of both financial and technical success for an MRO business.
In the MRO environment, and especially while performing maintenance on more technically complex end items, the discovery of unplanned work (also known as “above and beyond”, or “emergent” work) during the execution of the original maintenance plan is problematic. Such unplanned maintenance work increases the level of difficulty of the effort, makes the supporting of the original plan much less efficient, and can create chaos within the work schedule. Of all of the tasks which must be performed once an item of unplanned work is discovered, the actual identification and categorization of the work content for that unplanned item is one of the most crucial factors in successfully dealing with the unplanned work and the schedule.
Historically, the identification and categorization of such unplanned work has been manual in nature, open to great latitude in description (both as to accuracy and detail of the description), and time consuming for the mechanic or technician. Additionally, the time spent performing the essentially clerical task of identifying and categorizing the work is time lost from the execution of the already planned maintenance. This is a source of inefficiency and wasted resources.
In those industries subject to extensive government regulation, the degree of detail required in the description of such tasks compounds the problem further. For example, commercial and military aircraft MRO operations must be scheduled and logged in accordance with government requirements. Disruptions to the schedule must also be logged and accounted. Manual records must be maintained for subsequent verification by regulators. The processing of these manual records, the reaction of the full business to the content of those records (purchasing of components; assignments of personnel; etc.), and the degree of human error represented by those records has made them a serious roadblock to the improvement of the MRO businesses.
Further difficulty occurs when attempts are made to integrate newly identified and categorized work with a pre-existing maintenance plan. This difficulty arises in reference to the placement and sequencing of the discovered work within the pre-existing plan. This difficulty also arises in reference to the availability of the required components, information, tooling, and certified personnel to perform the tasks. A general rule of thumb is that over 50% of the tasks accomplished by an MRO activity were not part of the original workplan, and well over 60% of the time required to perform the tasks (and the cost associated with the maintenance business) are originally unplanned, meaning discovered during planned work execution.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for identification, categorization and integration of unplanned MRO work in a schedule of planned work.